Hermione's Something
by DreamerRoni
Summary: this is a mushy H/H, my first fan fic, kissy-ness going on


Hermione's Something  
  
A/N: Hello! This is my first Fan Fic so enjoy!! Remember to review!  
  
"Hey Ron" said Harry impatiently. "Hurry up with that Divination homework…I've finished the Charms homework and I'm ready to switch."  
  
"Ok OK! Just-a-few-more-words-and-done! Here ya go Harry," said Ron satisfied.  
  
"You guys aren't cheating by chance are you?" Hermione asked pryingly. Harry turned beet red at the mere entrance of his love into the room.  
  
"Oh no! We're just helping each other!" lied Ron with the oh-so-famous Weasley smirk. But he stopped when he saw his lovestruck friend's eyes.  
  
"Herm, we really need to finish this homework if we want to do well on the exams. You don't mind that do you?" said Harry. Little did he know that his statement melted the insides of Hermione. Her legs almost wobbled but she caught herself.  
  
"I guess not, just don't let Prof. McGonagall find out. You two are still under extreme scrutiny for that muggle firecracker in Filch's office." Said Hermione in her best mother-like voice.  
  
"Yeah whatever. Now back to that bloody homework." Grumbled Ron. "Really, you'd think the teachers would give us some slack but their like slave- drivers…" Ron moped, but to no one since Harry was in a world of his own.  
  
"I have to ask her out," thought Harry to himself. "But I don't want to ruin a friendship if she says no. But I love her more than…" continued Harry but he was rudely brought back to the Common Room by a very much peeved Ron.  
  
"Day-dreaming about Hermione again, eh? When will you realize that she loves you as much as you love her?" Ron said, but in vain for Harry was already in the boy's dorm by the time Ron said 'realize'.  
  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_The Next Day_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Great Hall before Harry arrived. Hermione was in furious tears, as usual, and was half-confiding and half beating on Ron.  
  
"I can't take it much longer!" cried Hermione. To Ron she was barely audible through the tears but he got the gist of it.  
  
"Doesn't he like me? Doesn't he talk about me all the time? I thought that's what you said!" bawled Hermione with a brawl of punches at Ron. He tried to fight her off for a while, but gave up.  
  
"Yeah, but he's really afraid that your friendship will be messed up if the going out thing doesn't work." Said Ron, trying to gain help from his fellow Gryffindors but they all declined him.  
  
"Well, tell him that that doesn't matter. Or I'll take matters into my own hands." Sobbed Hermione but she quickly dried up her tears at the sight of Harry.  
  
"Hello—Hermione! What's the matter? Did Malfoy say something to you again?" demanded Harry. Malfoy always had something nasty to say to the three of them, especially Hermione considering she is a Mud-Blood.  
  
"Oh no, I just, umm, err, I accidentally spilled my ink on my Arithmacy paper. That's it…yes, very heart breaking." Bluffed Hermione with a small fake laugh. She hoped that it didn't come through to Harry that she was actually crying her eyes out over him.  
  
"Well that's good. Say Ron, could you go ask Dumbledore when the next Hogsmeade visit is?" said Harry eyeing to Ron to leave Hermione and him alone for a minute.  
  
"But Harry, the next trip is on—" Ron said without a clue, as usual.  
  
"It changed since last time," said Harry with an unmistakable hint of urgency in his voice, and finally Ron got a clue and walked off slightly miffed. Hermione was poking at her eggs while that whole conversation was going on. She knew that this might be her last chance to make her feelings known to Harry. She turned to him when Ron was out of earshot and started.  
  
"I've got something to tell you." The two said at the same time. They lightly laughed and Harry insisted that Hermione go first.  
  
"Well, the past few months I have realized something and that something has been bothering me a while. I wanted to tell you about this…something but the something was about you and the something would make you embarrassed so—" Hermione rambled but she was interrupted by Harry.  
  
"Hermione, I love you too." And with that he kissed her. The whole Gryffindor table was shell shocked, then overjoyed because this meant Hermione would finally leave them alone about Harry! Ron walked back and clapped with the rest of the Great Hall…except the Slytherins of course.  
  
"Hey Potter" slimed Malfoy. "You actually kissed that Mud-Blood? Don't you know you'll catch something from it?" He cackled his nasty little cackle for about five more seconds before Harry walked over and slugged him right in the face. Another tumultuous roar went over the crowd and even the professors joined in. From the distance that harry was at he could tell Snape was trying to argue with Dumbledore about the punching, but Dumbledore just smiled and winked at Harry. He mouth 'Kiss her! You earned it!' And that's just what he did!  
  
A/N: So…what do you think? Please read it and review it with some constructive criticism for me. I need to work on my writing, this is the first fan fiction I've ever written!! 


End file.
